usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of current Toys "R" Us locations
This is a list of current Toys "R" Us locations in the USA Store Fanon universe. Currently under construction. This list includes standard stores, permanent Express, Deluxe stores, Kid's World stores, and standard stores with Babies "R" Us, Kids "R" Us, and Tweens "R" Us sections in them. Alabama * The Four Lakes Mall (standard store) Arizona * Arizona Mills (opened in 1997 as a Deluxe store, but converted to a standard store with Tweens "R" Us in 2003) California * World's Mall Los Angeles (standard store with Tweens "R" Us) Connecticut * Danbury Fair Mall (Deluxe store) Georgia * World's Mall Atlanta (standard store with Babies "R" Us) Michigan * Westfield River City (Kid's World store) Missouri * St. Louis Galleria (opened in 1984 as a standard store, Babies "R" Us added in 2003) Connecticut * Waterford (standard store; opened in 1985, Babies "R" Us added in 2001) Florida * Disney Mills Mall (standard store with Kids "R" Us) * Florida's Destiny Mall (Deluxe store with Babies "R" Us and 77 Kids) Illinois * Fox Valley Mall (standard store with Babies "R" Us) * Harvey - Dixie Square Mall (replaced the original store that has closed in 1980; new store opened in 1991 as a Deluxe store, now a standard store with Kids "R" Us since 1997) * World's Mall Chicago (Standard store with Babies "R" Us) Louisiana * World's Mall New Orleans (Deluxe store with Tweens "R" Us and Kids "R" Us) Massachusetts * Natick Mall (Express store) Minnesota * Mall of America (Kid's World store) Missouri * Park 370 (Deluxe store with Tweens "R" Us and 77 Kids) New Jersey * Elizabeth Center (opened in 1996; First Kid's World location with all Kid's World amenities excluding Disney Store, Nickelodeon Superstore,77 Kids, and Claire's) * Meadowlands Xanadu (standard store with Tweens "R" Us) * World's Mall Trenton (standard store with Babies "R" Us) New York * Brooklyn (standard store with Babies "R" Us) * Clarence (Deluxe store with Kids "R" Us and Babies "R" Us) * Clay (standard store) * Destiny USA (Standard store) * Hamburg (former Kid's World store, now a Deluxe store with Tweens "R" Us, a play area, and Babies "R" Us) * Henrietta - The Mills at Marketplace (Deluxe store with Babies "R" Us, 77 Kids, and a candy store) * Horseheads (standard store with Kids "R" Us) * Times Square (flagship store; Kids "R" Us and Tweens "R" Us) * Walden Galleria (express store) Pennsylvania * Century III (West Mifflin; Kid's World store with Nickelodeon Superstore and Warner Brothers Studio Store) * Langhorne (standard store) * Lima (standard store) * Pocono Commons (originally a standard store, now a Deluxe store with Kids "R" Us and Babies "R" Us) Ohio * Euclid Square Virginia * Fair Lakes Shopping Center (Fairfax; Kid's World location, with Disney Store (replaced Warner Bros. store) and 77 Kids (replaced Kids "R" Us)) * Potomac Run Plaza Tennessee * Silverburgh Mall (standard store with Kids "R" Us) Texas * World's Mall Dallas (Kid's World with Warner Bros. store, Tweens "R" Us, Kids "R" Us, and Babies "R" Us) See also * List of former Toys "R" Us locations Category:Toys "R" Us Category:Locations Category:Store lists Category:Lists